No Distractions
by Sorida
Summary: Dib destroys GIR and Zim witnesses the destruction of his own SIR. What is he thinking and what will he do next? It's not what you think. Character Death, but I think that was obvious.


A/N: I know there are a lot of Zim and GIR stories where one of them dies and the other is distraught (I'm no exception to this). I'm hoping this is different from all those stories. As terrible as it is, I don't think Zim would cry for GIR, let alone mourn his death. I believe that Zim sees GIR as a special servant, only special because the Tallest made him themselves. Well, on with the one-shot!

He looked on in shock as metal hit asphalt. Those bright, cyan eyes were pleading for help, for any sort of care from his Master. All he did was stand there and watch. Cyan soon faded to a dull gray, and then to black. It was over for the robot. No more tacos, no more Master, no moon to rule over. Everything was gone, the black void of nothingness consuming his entire being. He was gone, and he couldn't come back.

Zim watched as GIR died. Sparks emitted from the body at random intervals, the eyes soon lifeless, the voice silenced. Zim looked up from GIR's body and locked eyes with Dib.

"You destroyed my SIR, Dib-human." Zim said, no emotion showing on his green face, red eyes glazed over.

"Zim, I-I don't…I thought he…if he had…" Dib stuttered. Zim smirked at his fear. What did that human think he'd do? Kill him over his slave? It was hardly worth the time. GIR was an annoyance, a setback in his plans for world domination. With GIR gone, things seemed possible. He could focus more on his mission, he could have some peace and quiet; he could take over the Earth. Sure, the Tallest would be mad at him for being so reckless with the SIR they entrusted him with, but it wouldn't really matter. As long as he fulfilled his mission, he would be respected. Minor events, such as this, would be forgotten in the long run.

Zim stepped closer to the body of his SIR. Dib stepped back away from the two, fearing what Zim would do to him. There were so many weapons in that PAK, guns, lasers, and the spear-pointed PAK legs. He did not want to be on the flip side of those.

Inspecting the SIR, Zim noticed it was beyond repair. The motherboard was fried, wires were melted, and the metal frame couldn't take any more action. GIR was unsalvageable. He was gone. It was gone. Zim nudged the body with his foot; some inkling of his being was hoping GIR would get up. However, the eyes remained dull and no shrill shriek met Zim's antennae. No taco popped out of the head and no tuna flowed from the rocket boosters.

Sighing, Zim turned in the other direction to begin the walk to his base. Dib stood near GIR's body, flabbergasted by Zim's actions. He hadn't even taken the body with him! Something that Dib could probably use to expose Zim.

"Zim!" Dib shouted. Hearing his name, Zim stopped walking to face Dib. "Don't you want revenge or something? I just killed GIR! Shouldn't you be sad? Are you affected at all? He's gone Zim, and you're just walking away."

"I have told you before Dib-stink, Invaders need no one. That robot was a nuisance. Zim has no use for it." Zim responded curtly.

"You know I can use him to expose you." Dib threatened, hoping to get some reaction out of Zim. He did, but he didn't expect it. Zim laughed. Dib flinched; it sounded cold, unfeeling, and almost hollow.

"Please pathetic human! That motherboard it too damaged to extract anything useful for your measly attempts to expose me!" Zim cackled and began to walk away again.

"So, you really don't feel anything, do you?" Dib asked, the question coming out a bit more coldly than he had intended. Zim stopped once more to reply.

"I am assuming you mean "sadness" or "grief" or "depression" Dib-stink. I can "feel" those emotions, but not for GIR. GIR was a servant, a slave if you will. It served its time and I have no regrets. It had to go at some point in time. If not now, then when? Even if you had not killed GIR Dib-stink, GIR would have met its end sooner or later. I, ZIM, cannot let petty things stop me from my mission. I move on, GIR or no GIR." Silence lingered for a few uncomfortable seconds, and then Zim said, "I have told you before, Invaders need no one. It is true. So to answer your question Dib-beast, no, I feel nothing for losing GIR."

Zim walked away, leaving behind a speechless boy and the mangled body of a SIR. Returning to his base, he immediately began working on his latest plan. Maybe now that the base was quiet, he could actually accomplish something. Maybe without that thing around with all of its distractions and insanity, he could actually succeed.

Zim made a mental note to "thank" Dib once he conquered the Earth. After all, he made it possible.

A/N: Done! I hope you liked it! And yes, the last chapter of Friendship is Supposed to Last is in production as well as…Invader Dib! So, this one-shot is an apology for (pretty much) a week (or was it two?) without updates.


End file.
